comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellboy
Hellboy is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hellboy Winter Special 2019: 15 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: The Return of Effie Kolb #1: 19 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: The Return of Effie Kolb #2: 18 Mar 2020 Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters Allies *'Hellboy' - Spawn from Hell who has been raised by a U.S. Government agency. Rejected his birth legacy and fights to stop monsters and evil. *'Trevor Bruttenholm' - Trevor is Hellboy's father figure and found him at a failed 'Project Ragna Rock' during World War II. *'Liz Sherman' - She works for the B.P.R.D. (Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense) along with Hellboy and has the ability to control and generate fire. *'Abe Sapien' - Abe is a fishlike mutant who was found in a water-filled tube in a Washington D.C hospital. *'Kate Corrigan' - She works for the B.P.R.D. as a consultant, she has no ability but a wide knowledge of folklore. *'Tom Manning' - He is the director of the B.P.R.D. and has no abilities. Enemies *'Grigori Rasputin' - Rasputin tried to summon the beast of the apocolypse to Earth which resulted in Hellboy being in the hands of the U.S. Goverment. *'Herman Von Klempt' - Von Klempt was the only survivor of the Nazi Space Program, all that remains of him is a head in a jar and he uses 'Kreigaffe', an ape, to do manual activities. *'Karl Ruprecht Kroenen' - Kroenen was a SS scientist but was frozen in a Nazi base along with other Ranga Rock companions until Rasputin reserected them. *'Ogdru Jahad' - They are seven ancient beings that threaten to destroy Earth. They can be unlocked by 'The Right Hand Of Doom', Hellboy's right hand. *'Odgru Hem' - There are 369 Ogdru Hem were given birth by the Ogdru Jahad and were all killed. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: The Return of Effie Kolb #1 Hellboy Winter Special 2019 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: Long Night at Goloski Station Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: Saturn Returns #3 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: Saturn Returns #2 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: Saturn Returns #1 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: The Beast of Vargu Hellboy vs. Lobster Johnson, in: The Ring of Death Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1956 #5 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1956 #4 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1956 #3 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1956 #2 Hellboy Winter Special 2018 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1956 #1 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1955 — Burning Season Hellboy: Krampusnacht Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1955 — Occult Intelligence #3 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1955 — Occult Intelligence #2 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1955 — Occult Intelligence #1 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1955 — Secret Nature Hellboy: Into the Silent Sea OGN Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1954 — Ghost Moon #2 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1954 — Ghost Moon #1 Hellboy Winter Special 2017 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1954 — The Unreasoning Beast Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1954 — The Black Sun #2 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1954 — The Black Sun #1 Hellboy in Hell #10 Dark Horse Serenity/Hellboy/Aliens Sampler Hellboy in Hell #9 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953: Beyond the Fences #3 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953: Beyond the Fences #2 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953: Beyond the Fences #1 Hellboy Winter Special 2016 One-Shot Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953: The Witch Tree & Rawhead and Bloody Bones Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: 1953: The Phantom Hand & The Kelpie Hellboy in Hell #8 Hellboy in Hell #7 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. #5 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. #4 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. #3 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. #2 Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. #1 Hellboy in Hell #6 Hellboy in Hell #5 Hellboy: The Midnight Circus Hellboy in Hell #4 Hellboy in Hell #3 Hellboy in Hell #2 Hellboy in Hell #1 Hellboy: House of the Living Dead Hellboy: The Fury #3 Hellboy: The Fury #2 Hellboy: The Fury #1 Hellboy: Being Human Hellboy: Buster Oakley Gets His Wish Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead #2 Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead #1 Hellboy: Double Feature of Evil Beasts of Burden/Hellboy Hellboy: The Storm #3 Hellboy: The Storm #2 Hellboy: The Storm #1 Hellboy in Mexico (or, A Drunken Blur) Hellboy: The Bride of Hell Past Storylines The Wild Hunt In the Chapel of Moloch The Crooked Man Darkness Calls Makoma The Island The Third Wish Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hellboy, vol. 7: The Troll Witch and Others' - Collects Hellboy: Makoma #1-2, Hellboy #1/2, plus stories from various anthologies. - Preview - *'Hellboy, vol. 8: Darkness Calls' - Collects Darkness Calls #1-6. "Hellboy has finally returned from his adventures at sea, but no sooner has he settled on land than a conclave of witches drags him from his respite and into the heart of Russian folklore, where he becomes the quarry of the powerful and bloodthirsty witch Baba Yaga. Bent on revenge for the eye she had lost to Hellboy, Baba Yaga has enlisted the aid of a deathless warrior who will stop at nothing to destroy Hellboy." - *'Hellboy, vol. 9: The Wild Hunt' - Collects The Wild Hunt #1-8. "When ancient giants begin to reawaken in the British Isles, Hellboy is invited to join an ancient band of fellow monster hunters called the Wild Hunt and help bring them down. But an unexpected betrayal sends Hellboy after a quarry far more deadly: the Queen of Blood. This newly reborn evil has her murderous sights set on all of humanity, and the only way Hellboy can stop her is to finally confront the truth about his own dark heritage." - *'Hellboy, vol. 10: The Crooked Man and Others' - Collects The Crooked Man #1-3 plus other stories. "Teams Hellboy with a wandering hillman in a devilish tale of Appalachian witchcraft." - *'Hellboy, vol. 11: The Bride of Hell and Others' - Collects Hellboy in Mexico, Hellboy: Double Feature of Evil, Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead #1-#2, Hellboy: The Bride of Hell, "Hellboy: The Whittier Legacy," and Hellboy: Buster Oakley Gets His Wish. "The world's greatest paranormal investigator takes on a carnivorous house, space aliens, a vampire luchador, a vengeful lion demon, and more." - *'Hellboy, vol. 12: The Storm and The Fury' - Collects The Storm #1-3 & The Fury #1-3. "Hellboy cuts a deal with the devious Baba Yaga that may secure the survival of mankind. But when war ensues between the forces of good and evil, Hellboy must finally confront the Queen of Blood in a battle that will change the fate of the world!" - *'Hellboy in Hell, vol. 1: The Descent' - Collects Hellboy in Hell #1-5. "After saving the world in The Storm and the Fury but sacrificing himself and Great Britain, Hellboy is dead, cast into Hell, where he finds many familiar faces and a throne that awaits him." - *'Hellboy in Hell, vol. 2: Death Card' - Collects Hellboy in Hell #6-10. "After saving the world in The Storm and the Fury but sacrificing himself and Great Britain, Hellboy is dead, cast into Hell, where he finds many familiar faces and a throne that awaits him." - *'Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. 1952' - Collects Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. 1952 #1-5. "After facing off for a second time against the Vampire of Prague, Hellboy, dead and in Hell, comes down with a fatal illness and seeks the help of an incompetent team of doctors. As he explores the geography of Hell, learning little from a confused pair of mapmakers, Hellboy gets a glimpse of the new World Tree that he helped to create, stands accused by his own sister of a terrible murder, and causes the destruction of Pandemonium itself." - *'Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. 1953' - Collects The Phantom Hand & The Kelpie, The Witch Tree & Rawhead and Bloody Bones & Beyond the Fences #1-3. "Hellboy and his mentor Bruttenholm travel across England and confront the phantom hand of a murderer, a demonic water spirit, and some of the most horrible figures of British folklore-Rawhead Rex and Bloody Bones." - *'Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. 1954' - Collects 1954 #1-5. "No longer a rookie, Hellboy joins other Bureau agents in a series of far-flung mysteries that take them searching for yetis terrorizing an Arctic research team, into the American suburbs where a family is haunted by a phantom monkey, and to a Hong Kong showdown with demons drawn to a Chinese artifact." - *'Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. 1955' - Collects Secret Nature, Occult Intelligence #1-3 & Burning Season. "Hellboy encounters unseen predators, strange cases of spontaneous combustion, and a weapon at an Air Force base that is more than it seems." - *'Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. 1956' - Collects 1956 #1-5 & Hellboy vs. Lobster Johnson: The Ring of Death. "Pressure is mounting within the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense to uncover the Soviets’ secret plans for recovered Nazi occult weapons. But a suspicious cover-up leads one agent off the radar in search of answers." - - *'Hellboy Omnibus, vol. 1: Seed of Destruction' - Collects Seed of Destruction #1-4, Wake the Devil #1-5, and various stories from Dark Horse Presents and other places. - *'Hellboy Omnibus, vol. 2: Strange Places' - Collects Conqueror Worm #1-4, The Island #1-2, The Third Wish #1-2, Into the Silent Sea, Box Full of Evil #1-2, Being Human and various other stories. - *'Hellboy Omnibus, vol. 3: The Wild Hunt' - Collects Darkness Calls #1-6, The Wild Hunt #1-8, The Storm #1-3 & The Fury #1-3. - *'Hellboy Omnibus, vol. 4: Hellboy in Hell' - Collects Hellboy in Hell #1-10. - *'Hellboy: The Complete Short Stories, vol. 1' - Collects various one-shots and other stories. - *'Hellboy: The Complete Short Stories, vol. 2' - Collects various one-shots and other stories. - Hardcovers *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 1: Seed of Destruction and Wake the Devil' - *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 2: The Chained Coffin, The Right Hand of Doom, and Others' - *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 3: Conqueror Worm and Strange Places' - *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 4: The Crooked Man and The Troll Witch' - *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 5: Darkness Calls and The Wild Hunt' - *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 6: The Storm and The Fury and The Bride of Hell' - History Leftover Useful Information *Inspired a movie Creative Team *Writer/Artist/Creator: Mike Mignola *Artist for Makoma: Richard Corben *Artist for Darkness Calls: Duncan Fegredo Publishing History Future Publication Dates :Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: The Return of Effie Kolb #2: 18 Mar 2020 :Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.: The Seven Wives Club: 25 Mar 2020 News & Features * 07 Apr 2017 - [http://www.cbr.com/weirdest-hellboy-monsters/ 15 Weirdest Monsters From the Pages of Hellboy] * 03 Dec 2014 - [http://www.playboy.com/articles/playboy-conversation-mike-mignola The Playboy Conversation: Hellboy Creator Mike Mignola] * 02 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/mike-mignola-hellboy-in-hell-update.html Mignola's Hellboy In Hell His "Most Important Book"] * 17 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47810 NYCC 2012: Mike Mignola Talks Hellboy In Hell] (video) * 24 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/hell-week-scott-allie-120224.html Hell Week: Bringing Even Stranger Horror to Hellboy's World] * 21 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/hell-week-mike-mignola-120221.html Hell Week: Mike Mignola Plunges Hellboy Into Dark Future] * 26 Dec 2011 - [http://io9.com/5871165/mike-mignola-tells-us-hellboys-big-plans-for-2012/ Mike Mignola tells us Hellboy’s big plans for 2012] * 18 Aug 2011 - Mike Mignola: Why i Killed Hellboy * 17 Dec 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=29935 Hell(Boy) on Earth: Hellboy in 2011] * 07 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25618 To Hellboy and Back: Hellboy: The Storm] * 08 Apr 2009 - ECCC: Mike Mignola * 27 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18580 Going to the Chapel: Mignola Returns to Drawing Hellboy] * 19 Aug 2008 - CBR TV: Mike Mignola (video) * 07 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080806-SDCCHellboyPanel.html SDCC '08 - The Hellboy Panel] * 31 Jul 2008 - CCI: Mike Mignola * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16083 NYCC: Hellboy Dominates 2008] * 22 Jan 2008 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6524519.html Catching Up with Mike Mignola and Hellboy] * 03 May 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=798 Hell to Pay: A Look Back at Mike Mignola's Hellboy - Part 2] * 02 May 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=796 Hell to Pay: A Look Back at Mike Mignola's Hellboy - Part 1] * 20 Mar 2007 - Mike Mignola - 2007: Busiest Year Ever * 24 Feb 2007 - NYCC, Day 2: Scott Allie Reveals Three New Hellboy Projects for 2007 * 15 Feb 2007 - Interview: Hellboy's Mike Mignola Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *Hellboy - Wikipedia *Hellboy Wiki - A fan Wiki about Hellboy *Hellboy fandom history - Fan History Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy